Tanda'
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Penandaan pada suatu daerah menjadi suatu keharusan untuk memberikan suatu tanda kepemilikan. Ya, jika 'tempat' tersebut sudah cukup siap... namun, 'tempat' ini masih terlalu kecil dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. -UK LittleUS-Shota -


Tittle: 'Tanda'  
>Desc: Himaruya<br>Characters: England ( Arthur ) – America ( Alfred )  
>Rat: M<br>Genre: Family  
>an : Shota-con…( Serius! America yang masih makai pakaian putih dengan pita berwarna merah dengan England yang baru mengangkatnya sebagai adik! ) Dont like, CLOSE!  
>~ Yaoi – S*X LessonZ ~<br>**Pov: England - Arthur**

**-oostartoo—**

Mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk membimbing dan merawat seseorang dari awal menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Mengubah aturan dan tatacara yang berlaku disebuah tempat menjadi sebuah aktivitas yang biasa aku lakukan. Semua itu terasa monoton dan membosankan, terlebih jika salah satu tempat tersebut sempat berselisih denganku. Selain itu, tidak jarang akupun mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan. Ya, pekerjaan dari seorang 'kakak' kepada 'adik'nya secara paksa. Scotland.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dan perdebatan panjang dengan France, akhinya aku mendapatkan hak asuh untuk merawat America. Tidak semuanya itu ditentukan oleh pemimpinku ataupun diriku sendiri. Secara kebetulan, America kecil berjalan mendekatiku dan memilihku untuk merawatnya. Ya, kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat kutunjukan padanya seiring rasa sedih karena aku melarangnya untuk memanggilku 'kakak'.

"Selamat si-,Engwand!," seru America kecil ketika melihatku berjalan memasuki teras rumah. Tubuh kecilnya dengan cepat menghampiriku dan mendekap kakiku. Wajar saja karena dia masih sangat kecil dan tingginya baru sebatas lututku. "Selamat datang, Engwand!"

"Ya, aku pulang." ucapku lalu merendahkan tinggiku untuk mempermudah arah pandangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, America? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?," sambungku sambil menatap mainan dibalik punggungnya.

"Bermain dan ayo kesini, Engwand," terburu-buru dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan mendekati beberapa mainan balok dariku. "Bagaimana dengan istanaku?," serunya dengan penuh ceria.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. "Bagus sekali, America. Namun ada yang kurang," ucapku dengan sedikit kecewa. Mendengar ucapanku, wajah America terlihat panik dan kebingungan. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengeluarkan sebuah bendera berbentuk segitiga dan meletakannya diatas bangunan tertinggi yang menjadi pilar utamanya. "Nah, kini istanamu sudah sempurna."

America terlihat senang lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. "Terima kasih Engwand. Aku sayang Engwand."

Kurasakan wajahku memerah dan membalas memeluknya. '_Andai saja aku bisa membawamu, America. Kehidupanku akan lebih baik lagi…'_

Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah beristirahat dari peperangan politik yang tidak ada habisnya ditempatku. Namun melihat senyum dan wajah gembira America, rasa lelahku tiba-tiba saja berkurang dan akupun bisa menemaninya seharian untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun mendengarkan ceritanya diruang tengah. Ternyata selama kepergianku, banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang kulewatkan. Hingga aku mendengar salah satu cerita yang membuatku sedikit emosi pada pemimpinnya.

"Apa katamu, America?," tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menggendong dan membantunya duduk diatas pangkuanku.

"Ya. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal datang kepadaku dan sempat ingin membawaku. Namun aku menolak lalu mengunci pintu seperti yang Engwand pesan padaku," jelasnya dengan polos.

Kudekap tubuh kecilnya dan mengelus rambut halusnya. '_Bukankah pemimpinnya sudah tahu kalau dia ini milikku?' _

"Engwand? Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Ya," aku mengangguk perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah…" ucapku perlahan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir ataupun ketakutan.

America melepaskan pelukanku lalu berdiri disebelahku. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu beristirahat?"

Aku tercenga. "Membantuku beristirahat?."

Dia mengangguk pelan lalu melompat kehadapanku dan menarik tanganku. "Sekarang kita kekamar, Engwand. Aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ajakannya. Langkah kecilnya mengiringku menuju sebuah kamar yang selalu aku gunakan setiap aku datang kesini. Setelah memasuki kamar, dia mendorongku untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, sedangkan dia berlari kecil menuju sebuah koper hijau yang berisi pakaianku.

"Engwand, ayo lepas pakaianmu," ucapnya sambil sibuk mengambil piyamaku.

Tidak tahan, aku tertawa lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengusap kepalanya. "Hahaha… Terima kasih, America."

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nah, ini piyamanya lalu kita tidur, Engwand."

Tangan kecilnya kembali sibuk mengambil pakaianku dan meletakannya didekat koperku, lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan mendorongku. Berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan padanya.

"Kamu memang anak baik, America. Terima kasih."

"Ya, karena aku sayang Engwand," senyumnya lalu mencium keningku yang cukup membuat wajahku memerah. Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan padanya sebelum tidur. "Ba-baiklah. Selamat tidur, Engwand...," ucapnya perlahan dan tubuh kecilnya perlahan berjalan turun dari tempat tidur ini. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit termenung ketika bersiap berjalan keluar.

Ya, selama ini dia selalu kesepian dan hari inipun aku baru sebentar menemaninya bermain. Namun, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku.

'_Haruskah aku melakukan 'ini'? Padahal aku merencanakannya jika dia sudah cukup dewasa, namun jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang… dikhawatirkan pemerintahnya akan semakin goyah dan akan ada orang lain yang merebutnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan… aku tidak sanggup jika harus sekarang…'_

"Engwand? Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?," panggilnya perlahan menghapus lamunanku. Tangan kecilnya dia letakan diatas keningku dengan penuh khawatir. "Apa ada yang sakit, Engwand?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menggendongnya untuk duduk disebelahku. Sesaat aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan keputusan yang harus aku ambil. Kulihat tubuhnya yang begitu kecil dan tatapan wajahnya yang masih polos. Aku takut keputusanku ini membuatnya berbalik meninggalkanku.

Ya. Jika dia menolak, sepertinya akupun harus memaksanya. Kejam, namun ini semua demi kebaikannya juga.

"Engwand? Ada apa?."

"A-america, a-apa benar kamu menyayangiku?," ucapku terbatah-batah. Jujur pertanyaan ini terdengar konyol sekali. Bertanya hal seperti ini kepadanya sebelum aku bertindak 'kejam' kepadanya.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyayangimu, Engwand," America langsung menghampiriku dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku lalu kembali menatapku. "Kenapa? Engwand tidak sayang padaku?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. A-aku sangat sa-sayang padamu, America." Kuakui aku sungguh payah dalam hal ini. "Se-sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…"

"Ya? Ada apa?," tatapannya yang begitu polos membuatku semakin ragu dan merasa bersalah.

Aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya untuk meyakinkan diriku. Mengatur kata-kata yang pantas dan dimudah mengerti, karena aku yakin akan banyak pertanyaan darinya yang seharusnya dia pelajari setelah dia sudah cukup dewasa nantinya. Ya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya dan aku harus bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"America, ingat dengan cerita mengenai orang-orang yang tidak kamu kenal dan mau membawamu pergi?," dia mengangguk perlahan. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu kesalahan yang aku lupakan. Aku lupa memberikan 'tanda' bahwa kamu ini adalah 'milikku'. Maafkan aku, America."

"Tanda? Milik? Maksudnya?."

Seperti yang kuduga. Belum saatnya dia mengerti.

"Apa yang aku ajarkan ketika aku membelikan persediaan makanan untukmu?,"

America kecil terdiam sejenak lalu dengan polos menjawab, "Nama! Aku harus menuli nama di setiap barang milikku."

Aku mengangguk. "Jika kita tidak menuliskan nama kita, maka…?"

"…barang itu menjadi milik orang lain." America terhentak sejenak. "Ah! Engwand, kamu lupa menulisnya ya! Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan spidol untukmu."

Kutangkap tangan kecilnya sebelum beranjak dari hadapanku lalu menggeleng sesaat. "Tidak America. Caraku menandai sesuatu 'milik'ku tidak bisa dengan spidol ataupun krayon milikku. Harus dengan cara berbeda karena kita adalah 'negara'."

America memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Aku, Arthur adalah wakil dari England dan kamu, Alfred adalah wakil dari America. Kamu mengerti?," America mengangguk. "Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, kita bisa menandai barang-barang milik kita dengan spidol. Namun untuk menandai sebuah 'negara' harus dengan cara yang berbeda…"

"Memangnya bagaimana, Engwand?"

Tubuhku terhentak dan wajah memerah melihat wajah polosnya. _'Maafkan aku… America..'_ Kuhela nafas sejenak dan kembali bertanya kepadanya. "I-ini akan sedikit menyakitkan karena kita hanya perlu sekali saja menandainya. Se-sebelumnya maafkan aku, America. Aku melakukan ini ka-karena a-aku sayang padamu…"

America sempat berjalan mundur menghindariku namun tiba-tiba saja dia kembali menatapku. "Be-benarkah hanya sedikit sakitnya, Engwand?" aku mengangguk. "…karena hanya sekali saja?"

"Ya. Hanya sekali," jawabku terburu-buru. "Setelah itu kamu tidak akan merasakan sakit ini, kecuali kamu memperbesar negaramu ataupun kamu…meninggalkanku…"

America terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Engwand. Tidak apa, karena aku sayang Engwand." Melihat tatapannya membuat tubuhku terasa panas dan hatiku terasa perih.

Berbeda dengan 'negara-negara' lainnya yang sudah lebih dewasa, America kecil masih butuh persiapan dan pengertian. Tidak mungkin dia mengerti apa dan bagaimana ataupun seperti apa 'penandaan' ini. Membutuhkan banyak persiapan untuk tubuhnya yang kecil dan akupun tidak ingin membuatnya merasakan sakit yang begitu panjang. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis lalu meninggalkanku.

Persiapan pertama, aku memintanya untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan alasan aku tidak ingin mengotori pakaiannya dan berjanji memberikan pakaian baru untuknya. Tentu saja dia membutuhkan pakaian baru yang lebih pantas dan sesuai dengannya. Wajah bingungnya kembali dia tunjukan ketika aku memintanya untuk berbaringan didepanku, sedangkan aku mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaianku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa malu karena hanya aku saja yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Setelah meletakan pakaian kami diatas sebuah laci sebelah tempat tidur, aku memulai mencium pipi gemuknya dan menggelitikinya untuk menghilangkan rasa ketegangannya. Ketika lengah, kulanjutkan mencium bibir merahnya dalam beberapa saat. Ya, dia tidak melawan sama sekali. Hanya raut bingung dan heran dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Tidak usah bingung, America. Ini tanda yang biasa dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita dewasa untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka yang begitu dalam. Sama seperti kita," jelasku singkat.

"Tapi bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki?"

Aku menggeleng. "Walaupun demikian, kita adalah wakil 'negara'. Kita tidak bisa disamakan dengan mereka yang hidup dari kita. Setelah kamu dewasa, kamu akan lebih mengerti dengan perkataanku ini."

America mengangguk pelan namun kembali kebingungan ketika aku memintanya untuk membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan mulai memainkan jariku didalam mulutku lalu perlahan mendekatkan jariku pada tubuhnya dan memasukan salah satu jariku kedalam tubuhnya.

"E-engwand… a-apa yang ka-kamu lakukan? I-itu kan jorok," serunya ketika aku baru memasukan sebatas kuku-ku.

Kuusap rambutnya dengan tangan kiriku yang terbebas dan mencium keningnya. "Tidak America. Sebelum kita memulai, kita harus melakukan pesiapan. Jika aku melakukannya terburu-buru, aku tidak menjamin rasa sakitnya…"

America mengangguk pelan. Tangan kecilnya dia tekukkan didepan dadanya dan dia mengerutkan keningnya seiring perlahan kumasukan seluruh jariku kedalam tubuhnya. "Sa-sakit, Engwand. Keluarkan…," isaknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kubiarkan jariku tetap diam untuk membiasakan tubuh kecilnya. Kukecup kembali kening dan pipinya, lalu menghapus air matanya. "Tenang ya. Aku tidak akan terburu-buru sampai kamu terbiasa, ya…"

America kecil menggeleng dan berusaha menendang tanganku untuk mengeluarkan jariku. Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkannya karena aku tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan ini. Tanpa dia mengerti, kukecup dadanya dan menciumnya. Cukup membuatnya kebingungan untuk sesaat namun mulai terbawa suasana dan tidak menyadari kalau jariku sudah mulai bergerak perlahan. Isak tangisnya perlahan berganti dengan desahan pelan dan sesaat sebuah teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya aku sudah menyentuh 'titik' lemahnya.

"E-engwand…ke-kenapa tiba-tiba aku..aku…" paniknya karena masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya. "Tidak apa. Itu tandanya aku baru saja mencapai 'bagian' paling penting darimu, America. Dengan kata lain, persiapanku ini berjalan lancar."

"Jadi, ini sudah selesai?," isaknya perlahan. Tubuh kecilnya masih kaget dan kebingungan.

"Belum America sampai kita 'bersatu'," ucapku singkat.

"Bersatu? Apa maksudnya,Engwand?."

Aku kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap airmatanya yang tersisa. "Kamu akan mengerti nanti. Untuk mencapai tahap itu, masih ada beberapa persiapan yang harus aku lakukan. Bersabarlah, ya…"

America kecil hanya mengangguk perlahan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tubuh America kembali menegang ketika aku mulai menggerakan satu jariku dan perlahan mulai memasukan jariku yang kedua. Dia kembali berteriak, menangis dan memintaku untuk mengeluarkannya. Kucoba untuk kembali memberikan pengertian padanya namun sepertinya dia masih terlalu kaget dan kebingungan dari rasa sakit yang tidak biasa ini. Ya, sebenarnya ingin aku menghentikan tindakan ini tetapi inilah kesempatan yang paling baik sebelum terlambat.

Jika dibandingkan dengan masa kecilku, rasa sakit yang kualami lebih menyakitkan karena tidak ada pengertian ataupun persiapan.

Melihat America yang terus menangis, akhinya kuputuskan untuk menggunakan cara yang pernah dilakukan oleh France kepadaku. Kuakui caranya dalam melakukan 'penandaan'nya, terasa lebih lembut jika dibandingkan dengan kakakku. Walau selama ini kami selalu bersaing dan bertengkar.

"Baiklah, America. Maafkan aku, ya…" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kedua jariku dan membalikan tubuhku untuk membersihkan kedua jariku. '_Tidak… aku tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun aku ingin menggunakan cara France ketika dia membujukku…'_

"Engwand," tiba-tiba saja America memelukku dari belakang dan kudengar isak tangisnya dibalik punggungku. "Aku sayang Engwand. Ma-maaf…bu-bukannya aku tidak mau…ta-tapi…ta-tapi…"

America kecil kembali menangis.

Tidak kuat, aku menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya. Kuelus rambut hingga punggungnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, America. Aku mengerti dan sepertinya aku salah dalam melakukan ini…"

America menggeleng perlahan dan menatapku dengan penuh air mata. "Aku tahu. Engwand sayang padaku maka Engwand melakukan ini. Tapi rasanya sakit, Engwand…" tangisnya kembali memecah.

Kudekap kembali tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia menangis didadaku. _'Baiklah…terpaksa aku harus melakukan cara ini…'_

"America, ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu mengenai 'penandaan' ini." jelasku singkat sambil perlahan melepaskan tubuhku. "Apa kamu mau tahu sebenarnya apa 'penandaan' ini?"

America kecil mengangguk dan menatapku dengan polos. _'Oh tidak… aku tidak kuat melihat tatapannya seperti ini…' _kurasakan wajahku memerah karena malu dan terbuai oleh wajah polosnya.

"Baiklah…" kubetulkan posisi dudukku dengan memberikan jarak antara kami berdua lalu memintanya untuk membuka kakinya termasuk diriku. "Ja-jadi yang na-namanya 'penandaan' adalah…" _sungguh aku tidak kuat dan tidak sanggup. _"…'tubuh'ku ini.." aku menunjuk pada bagian tubuhku yang mulai menegang. "…berada didalam 'tubuh'mu…" kali ini aku menunjuk pada bagian tubuhnya yang sempat kulakukan persiapan dengan kedua jariku.

Kedua mata America terbuka lebar dan kebingungan. "Ta-tapi…ba-bagaimana bisa…? I-itu… terlalu…"

Aku mengangguk memotong perkataannya. "Ya. Oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan persiapan dulu, America. Kira-kira…" kudekatkan jari tangan kananku untuk mengukurnya. "…segini…" kuhadapkan ketiga jari tangan kananku padanya. "Tadi aku sudah bisa memasukan kedua jariku, berarti kurang satu jari lagi sampai persiapan selesai. Bagaimana, America?"

America kecil terdiam menatapku. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku ikut terdiam dan kebingungan. "Ba-bagaimana, America?"

"…jadi kurang satu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, setelah satu jari ini masuk dan tubuh kita bersatu, maka 'penandaan'-pun selesai."

America kecil terlihat kebingungan dan ragu. Aku yang tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan ini, langsung mendorong tubuh America dan menciumnya.

"Tenanglah… Jika kamu bisa bekerja sama denganku, maka ini akan cepat berakhir…," kuletakan lengan tangan kiriku diatas perutnya. "Peganglah tanganku maka aku akan tahu apakah persiapan ini sudah cukup atau tidak, ya…"

America mengangguk dan menggenggam lengan tanganku yang lebih besar darinya. Tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu, kusentuh bagian tubuh luarnya yang berukuran kecil itu dengan jariku lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Kugerakan mulutku perlahan untuk membantunya merasa lebih nyaman.

"E-engwand~! I-itu j-jorok!"

"Tidak America," jawabku tanpa menghentikan gerakanku. "Ini cara lain untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu…"

America yang sempat berteriak kebingungan, perlahan teriakannya mulai berkurang dan berganti menjadi sebuah desahan lembut. Genggaman tangannya juga semakin kuat seiring kucepat gerakan mulutku pada tubuhnya dan perlahan kurasakan genggamannya yang semakin erat. Beruntung kukunya masih terlalu kecil sehingga tidak sampai melukai lengan tanganku.

"E-engwand…a-aku mau pi-pipis…" ucapnya perlahan ditengah aku mempercepat gerakanku. "A-aku mau ke toilet…"

"Tidak apa, America. Kamu keluarkan saja disini…"

"Ta-tapi…Engwand selalu bilang ka-kalau mau pipis ha-harus di to-toilet…"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kali ini aku mengizinkanmu…"

America masih terdiam dan berusaha menahannya. Ya, seharusnya ini menjadi 'cairan' tubuhnya, namun karena dia masih terlalu kecil maka dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkannya. Ditengah dia menahannya, akupun mulai memasukan kedua jariku dengan perlahan dan disusul dengan jari ketiga. Kurasakan genggamannya yang semakin mengeras dan teriakan beserta desahan terdengar semakin keras. Hingga akhirnya kurasakan cairan tubuhnya keluar memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutku. Tanpa mengeluarkan ketiga jari tanganku pada tubuhnya, kuelus rambutnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"E-engwand…ka-kamu me-meminumnya…?" Aku mengangguk dan dibalas sebuah tatapan takut. "Ta-tapi i-itukan…"

"Tidak. Karena kamu masih terlalu kecil, maka kamu hanya merasa kalau kamu ingin pipis saja. Jika saatnya tiba, maka cairan yang keluar akan berbeda, America."

"Se-seperti apa, Engwand?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Kamu akan tahu sebentar lagi…"

Disela aku mencium pipi dan bibirnya, perlahan aku kembali menggerakan ketiga jariku dan membukanya secara perlahan karena aku mengerti 'tubuhku' tidak sebanding dengannya. America kembali berteriak dan berusaha menendangku, namun dengan kedua jariku yang masih terbebas, aku menyentuh tubuhnya dan perlahan teriakannya kembali berkurang. Setelah cairan kedua kembali keluar, akupun mengakhiri tahap 'persiapan' menuju tahap 'penandaan'.

"America, persiapan sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal tahap terakhir…"

Nafas dan detak jantungku kini mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak hanya aku, deru nafas America semakin terlihat dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai lelah dengan permainan ini. Sebelum aku memulai, kurasakan 'tubuh'ku yang semakin menegang dan berukuran lebih dari sebelumnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, aku memintanya untuk membalikan badannya dan menghadapkan 'tubuh'nya kepadaku.

"E-engwand…," tatapnya dari sudut bahunya.

Kuposisikan tubuhku diatas punggung kecilnya, melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan menahan posisi ini dengan tangan kananku lalu berbisik, "Sekarang kita akan mencapai tahap terakhir. America, kumohon kepadamu untuk bersabar dan menahan rasa sakit dalam beberapa saat. Tidak usah khawatir, setelah ini aku akan memberikan permen yang aku bawa dari rumahku…" sebenarnya ini permen yang sempat aku 'minta' dari France sebelum aku kesini. Karena aku tahu kalau makanan France lebih beragam dari bentuk dan warnanya.

"P-permen? Apa itu?"

"Permen itu makanan yang paling manis dan paling disukai oleh anak-anak sepertimu, America. Apa kamu mau?"

"Ung! Aku mau, Engwand." tawanya dengan ceria.

"Jadi, sekarang genggam bantal itu lalu ambil nafas dalam-dalam…" tangan kecilnya meraih bantal yang berukuran besar dihadapannya lalu dia mengambil nafas dari mulutnya. "…aku mulai, ya…" sebagai jawaban, America kecil mengangguk.

'_Baiklah… semoga saja dia bisa bertahan sampai akhir…'_

Kurendahkan tubuhku untuk menggunakan siku tangan kiriku sebagai penopang, membebaskan tangan kananku untuk membuka jalan pada 'tubuh'nya dan terdengar teriakan beserta isak tangis seiring perlahan kumasukan 'tubuh'ku sebatas tahap pertama.

"E-engwand~! Sa-sakit~!"

Kedua kakinya dia gerakan seiring ingin menendang dan menghindar dariku. Tentu saja aku melarangnya dan membiarkan posisi ini untuk membiasakan tubuh kecilnya. Karena jika tidak, percuma saja aku sudah berhasil sampai tahap sejauh ini.

"Be-bersabarlah, ya… Kamu anak yang kuat, America. Kamu anak yang pintar…"

America terus berteriak dan menangis berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tenaganya yang sudah terbuang banyak, tidak menjadi perlawanan berarti untukku. Kudekap semakin erat pelukanku dan perlahan kembali memasukan tubuhku hingga kudengar suara teriakannya semakin kencang. Sepertinya aku sudah menyentuh 'titik' tubuhnya lagi.

"Eng-engwand…ku-kumohon…sa-sakit…," isaknya sambil menatapku dari sudut bahunya.

Kuatur nafasku terlebih dahulu karena aku sendiri juga mulai tidak tahan pada tubuhnya. '_Tubuhmu sungguh…sempit…'_. Aku menggeleng sebagai tanda dan berbisik, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, America maka tahap 'penandaan' bagian pertama akan selesai…"

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat dan punggung tangannya mulai dibasahi oleh air matanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun kembali memasukan tubuhku hingga akupun menyentuh bagian terdalam tubuhnya dan kusadari bahwa jarak tubuhnya memang terlalu kecil dibandingkan dengan diriku. Masih tersisa beberapa centi namun aku tidak ingin memaksanya.

"E-engwand…," panggilnya ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Sttt… Tenang America. Aku akan diam sejenak agar kamu terbiasa. Kamu anak yang hebat, America. Kamu anak yang pintar. Tenang ya…"

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun, ku-ubah posisinya menjadi menghadap kepadaku. America sempat berteriak karena 'tubuhnya' yang bergerak dan menyentuh 'tubuhku' ini. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafasku saat merasakan sensasi tersebut. Ketika kami berhadapan, aku kembali mencium pipi dan sudut matanya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu hebat, America. Kamu hebat! Aku bangga denganmu, America…"

"Engwand…" kedua tangannya dia buka lebar-lebar, memberika tanda bahwa dia ingin memelukku. Akupun menundukan tubuhku dan memeluknya. Tangan kecilnya dia lingkarkan pada leherku dan kurasakan airmatanya masih mengalir deras membasahi bahuku. "…Sakit…Sakit sekali, Engwand…"

"Sttt… Maafkan aku, America. I-ini tinggal sebentar lagi, ya…"

Sebelum dia kembali terkejut, kutahan tubunya dengan tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku kugunakan untuk memainkan 'tubuh' bagian luarnya untuk membuatnya terlupa akan rasa sakit ini. Perlahan isak tangisnya mulai berkurang dan keluar desahan kecil dari mulutnya. Merasakan sensasi ini, kurasakan tubuh kecilnya ikut bereaksi. 'Tubuh'ku yang berada didalam seakan-akan ditekan dalam-dalam dan membuat nafasku ikut memburu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, kugerakan tubuhku secara perlahan ditubuh kecilnya.

Mulut America kecil kembali mengeluarkan desahan panjang setiap kali aku menyentuh 'titik' tersebut. Akupun yang ikut terbawa, perlahan mulai ikut mengeluarkan desahan dan gerakanku-pun semakin dipercepat. Kurasakan America tidak kembali menangis, hanya mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu dan punggungku. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dan bisa menikmatinya.

"E-engwand…a-aku mau pi-pipis la-lagi…"

"Ti-tidak apa, America. Keluarkan saja…" ucapku singkat karena akupun mulai terbawa dan siap untuk mengeluarkan 'cairan'ku.

Kurasakan tubuh America menegang dan tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak, "E-engwand! A-ada sesuatu yang aneh!"

"A-apa itu?"

America terlihat panik dan ketakutan ditengah aku menggerakan tubuhku semakin cepat. "Se-sesuatu memenuhi tubuhku dan terasa panas… dan…sakit sekali, Engwand…"

Aku mengerti. Rupanya 'tubuh'ku semakin menguasai tubuhnya dan America masih belum menyadari itu. Tubuhnya masih kaget dan belum terbiasa. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk mengatur deru jantungku.

"Te-tenanglah… se-sebentar lagi akan selesai..Ame-"

Belum selesai aku menjelaskan, 'tubuh'ku sudah tidak kuat menahannya dan akhirnya 'cairanku' memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Desahan panjang kini keluar dari tubuhku, dan ketika tahap itu selesai akupun jatuh diatas tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang menjadi penopangku.

"E-engwand…ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik melihat raut lemasku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

America terdiam lalu tiba-tiba berteriak kembali. "E-engwand! Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan rasanya hangat…A-apa itu? A-apa ada…monster memasuki tubuhku?," paniknya.

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa lebar. "America, kamu terlalu banyak membaca buku seram. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan membaca buku seram lagi."

Raut wajah America masih kebingungan seiring kulepaskan 'tubuh'ku darinya. Kulihat sisa 'cairan' milikku keluar dari tubuhnya. Ya, memang tidak mungkin dia terima semua karena tubuhnya yang masih terlalu kecil. Melihat cairan tersebut, America berteriak ketakutan.

"I-itu apa, Engwand! Ke-kenapa ada disini…?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. "Inilah tanda dari 'penandaan' itu, America." Dia diam bingung menatapku. "Inilah 'cairan' yang aku maksudkan. Kalau kamu sudah dewasa, kamu harus menggunakan 'ini' sebagai tanda seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Apa kamu mengerti?"

America kecil mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak, karena wajar saja ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dia mengerti disaat seperti ini.

Kukecup bibirnya lalu menatapnya dengan bangga. "Dengan begini, 'penandaan' ini berakhir. Kamu tidak akan merasakan ini lagi, America. Kamu memang anak yang hebat. Anak yang pintar! Aku bangga dengganmu, America."

America bangun sejenak lalu memelukku. "Benarkah? Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi?" Aku menggeleng. "Engwand, aku sayang Engwand…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tersipu malu. "Ya, aku juga sayang kamu, America. Oh ya, apa kamu mau mandi? Atau mau langsung tidur?" America menatapku bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kuat bangun, Engwand…"

Aku tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Seharian ini, aku akan menggendongmu dan bermain denganmu. Kalau begitu, sekarang kita mandi lalu kita ambil permen yang aku janjikan kepadamu. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata permen, raut wajahnya kembali senang. "Permen! Aku mau permen, Engwand!"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita mandi, America" ucapku sambil menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ung!"

**-oooendoo-**

**R n R ?**

**a/n : ok... ini cerita kalo udah ada yang pernah baca, mohon d maafkan karena banyaknya cerita tentang USUK dan akupun tidak membacanya satu persatu.. jadi ya~ kalau sampai sama... akupun tidak tahu.. karena yang pastinya aku membuat cerita ini setelah membaca salah satu cerita USUK -bhs ing dr author fav dgn judul 'merging'- dan tiba2 saja ingin membuatnya ( namun aku mengakui tidak bisa sehebat author tu yang lebih 'detail' dan huiii ~ ^_^ ok~ sekian dulu dan thanks buat udah membaca... **


End file.
